Sam-Ely-Ember
sam-ely-ember es una escritora de Fanfiction. Sus trabajos residen en Fanfiction.net y en DeviantArt. = Vida personal = Es una estudiante colombiana de Comunicación Audiovisual y multimedios, interesada en la escritura y en la dirección. Dedica la mayoría de su tiempo libre a escribir, dibujar y cantar (sus actividades favoritas). Su nombre es Eliana y tiene 21 años. Reside actualmente en Bogotá y sus aspiraciones están centradas actualmente en la traducción y adaptación de guiones para doblaje. Gustos Gusta de la música, el anime, el manga, el cine y los cartoons. Si bien le gustan muchas cosas (entre personajes, bandas sonoras, parejas, historias, etc,) algunas cosas destacan más que otras. Entre el 2004 y 2008 dedicó sus esfuerzos a escribir historias para "Danny Phantom" serie creada por Butch Hartman para Nickelodeon. Posteriormente pasó de forma transitoria por "Jimmy Neutron" y varios animes al azar, hasta que en el 2010 se enforó en "Phineas y Ferb" la serie de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh para la cadena Disney. Además de escribir Fanfiction, le apasiona la ilustración digital y se declara amante del Photoshop. Gusta además de editar videos y hacer animaciones pequeñas en compañía de sus amigas y colegas. Personalidad Es una joven responsable y perfeccionista, sus amigos dicen que su sentido de la puntualidad es impecable y que su esfuerzo por hacer que todo salga perfecto es de admirar. Aunque se muestra bastante seria y apática es muy cariñosa y alegre con las personas que se ganan su confianza. Dice estar algo loca y disfruta siendo diferente a los demás, casi en un extremo ridículo. Valora a los demás por lo que son y se fija poco en las apariencias. Tiene una extraña fobia por el color rosado y sus variantes, se enorgullece de su habilidad para hablar diversas lenguas aunque en realidad habla pocas, su aspiración es aprender japonés e italiano. Ama la música y las letras casi por sobre cualquier cosa, es una católica creyente y practicante aunque su gusto por las artes góticas y los cuentos de terror podrían hacer pensar lo contrario. = Trabajo de escritora = Inicios: Finalizando el 2005 descubre el sitio de Fanfiction.net y de inmediato se ve atraída por la idea de la escritura de ficción sobre series ya realizadas, hace unos primeros bosquejos de historias sobre su entonces más fuerte fandom, Danny Phantom, pero solo hasta mediados del 2006 publica su primer fanfiction titulado “Promesa” que ya no se encuentra disponible en la red. Los años siguientes continúa escribiendo historias para Danny Phantom logrando la enorme cantidad de 40 fanfiction que comprenden las categorías de Multicapítulo, OneShot, SongFic y AU (Universo alternativo). Evolución: Finalizando el 2008, tras su primer año de universidad y habiendo cursado dos materias de escritura, sam-ely-ember decide darle vuelco a su vida e intentar construir historias más complejas y de mayor intensidad. Borra gran parte de sus historias que, según su nuevo concepto, no se ajustaban al propósito que buscaba. Se convierte además en un intento de experta en temas de Fanfiction y comienza a asesorar a sus amigos virtuales quienes ven en ella un apoyo lleno de conocimiento y experiencia. En ese mismo año se ve atraída al creciente fandom de Twilight (Crepúsculo) de Stephenie Meyer y aunque no escribe/publica nada al respecto, le da la posibilidad de abrir su panorama y dejar que otras cosas, además de Danny Phantom, entren a su lista de ‘cosas por escribir’. Es así que en el 2009 publica su primer fanficiton para anime: InuYasha, llamado “Hanyou OneShot”, una compilación de capítulos separados que actualmente tiene dos historias terminadas y una en construcción. En la segunda mitad del año decide escribir para Jimmy Neutron con “One Last Chance”, luego de descubrir la comunidad virtual de IDreamOfJimmy y el fanfiction de su creadora MaraS. “The other side of tomorrow” el cual recomienda abiertamente y le brindó la visión que buscaba para historias más completas. En la actualidad: Sam-ely-ember está a punto de terminar su carrera y su actividad como escritora ha decaído (esto no quiere decir que no siga escribiendo.) Después de haber terminado varias historias y publicado varios One-shots, ha creado su propio universo de segunda generación para "Phineas y Ferb" con los personajes "Thomas y Marie" de su creación conjunta con Angelus19 y Melty94 y planea pronto publicar las historias oficiales de los personajes. Cuenta además con un par de Beta Readers que son su soporte y crítica constructiva antes de publicar. Escribió ya su primer guión para un cortometraje en compañía de Iraida Barreto (idea original). Actualmente escribe dos fanfictions de varios capítulos para "Sakura Cardcaptor" que espera publicar entre el 2011 y 2012. = Datos curiosos: = *sam-ely-ember ha sido plagiada en 4 oportunidades por sus escritos y videos (Fanfiction.net, un par de foros y Youtube.com) *Su primera cuenta de Youtube fue cerrada a finales del 2007 por el sondeo y borrado ordenado por Viacom. *Padece de rinitis alérgica y se le dificultan los deportes aunque ama el fútbol. *A pesar de odiar las cosas superficiales, cree que la labor de animadora/porrista es divertida, siempre y cuando se tome con mesura y quien lo interprete tenga un cerebro por mostrar. Fue porrista por 2 años en primaria. *Lleva siempre consigo un cuaderno u hoja para escribir en él, “si la idea ataca, debes escribirla. Punto.”, dice. *Se considera un tanto nerd, friki e inadaptada. *Es la vocalista de la banda de rock de su universidad. = Trabajos = * One Last Chance Fic de Jimmy Neutron. * Papercut * Invasión * Proyecto Phantom * Hanyou Oneshot Fic de InuYasha * Slow Goodbye * Frozen Inside * Juego de Seducción * Navidad sin Ti * I Will * Noches * Amor de Una Noche * Time is Running Out * Ghostly Tale * My Own Story * Untitled * Snow White Queen * Between you and me * Conspiracy * Amarte a Ti * I miss you (When you're gone) Songfic DxS * Minutos * Parece imposible * Cielo Estrellado * Después * Decisiones * Promesa Perfecta * Cartas * El Duelo * Say Goodbye * Déjalo ir * Turn Back * Palabras sobre Lágrimas * Love at First Sigth * A look into Me * Live without You = Trabajo en la Web = Ely (como le dicen cariñosamente en Internet) tiene una vida activa en Internet. Posee cuenta en Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt y Blogger. Blogger Su blog inicia principalmente como parte de una tarea de una materia llamada Guión. Pronto empieza a hablar de distintas cosas, hasta que el blog empieza a cultivarse como el diario de Ely, lejano a una tarea. thumb|Imagen de sam-ely-ember de su DeviantArt DeviantArt Posee una cuenta en DeviantArt, donde se exponen sus obras, mayormente digitales. Se especializa en los vectores (ha declarado que es mejor haciendo imágenes femeninas, puesto que no le salen los hombres). = Enlaces externos = * sam-ely-ember en Fanfiction.net * Escribiendo-Bitácora de una guionista * sam-ely-ember on DeviantArt * Canal de sam-ely-ember Categoría:Autores